Girl Meets World: A Beautiful Hot Mess
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: The beautiful hot mess known as Girl Meets world was an intriguing television show, but while there were several merits there were just as many flaws which gave Jacobs a disadvantage with this continuation sequel. From an analytical lens, what was wrong with the show? Is there a reason for protagonist mistreatment? All of which I hope to answer in this GMW ultimate essay.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** One, this fandom became quite toxic due to shipping/character wars, so I am asking all readers to read the entire essay before making potentially hateful comments. Remember there is a difference between hateful words and constructive criticism. Secondly, this Fan fiction site has poor formatting when it comes to text, if if you see an asterisk with a number (*1) that indicates an end note at the end of the essay. Please comment on the essay portion itself, I did my best to catch any mistakes, but sometimes it isn't always possible. Enjoy, and check out my other essay as well.

* * *

 **GMW Essay**

 **Introduction, 1990s Issues & Personal Background**

During the 1990s Micheal Jacobs birthed a cult classic entitled _Boy Meets World_ following middle child Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) and his friend Shawn Hunter (Rider Strong), and Cory's girlfriend, Topanga Lawrence (Danielle Fisher) navigate adolescence. Sevens seasons later in 2001 the show ended and fourteen years later Jacobs created _Boy Meets World's_ sequel, _Girl Meets World._ A gender-flipped _Boy Meets World_ had more difficulties other than airing on _Disney Channel._ Cory's daughter, Riley (Rowan Blanchard), and her friend Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter) had near impossible expectations to meet. Jacobs' goal was producing a show for teenagers growing up in our technological and politically divisive environment. An laudable goal but Jacobs didn't need to return to the _Boy Meets World_ universe; he returned to it due to nostalgia. "[…] To watch as Riley grows up and Cory and Topanga keep growing up. I can't resist that." Why did _Girl Meets World_ underperform? Simple, it was an over reliance of telling over showing.

I watched the sequel for the _Boy Meets World_ characters, in fact my expectations were so low that even the okay episodes surprised me by the effort put in them. Every criticism my generation had with the sequel can be summed up with character retconning. Cory was George Feeney 2.0, Topanga was the wife and mother with little mention of her law career. Shawn was demoted from secure young man to broken man. 'Seven the Hard Way's conclusion came true in this show. Cory and Topanga only have a few friends, Shawn and Angela permanently broke up, Jack fell out of contact with Rachel. Eric probably married a moose. Original Cory and Topanga would never play favourite among their children and their friends. Shawn wouldn't need a girlfriend to fix him anymore and would prefer his goddaughter before her best friend. I was expecting for Feeney to say, "It's been nice see you all. Next time I'll see you at my funeral" and for Eric to say, "I married a moose. We don't need counseling." Will Friedle is the only actor that looked happy to return to this show.

Shawn/Shawnangela's retconning I hated the most. In interviews Rider Strong said that Jacobs begged him to reprise his old role. Rider agreed if him and his brother directed some episodes and Rider appeared in six episodes total. Rider appeared the happiest when he was with Savage, the rest of the time he didn't look like he was trying. Which explains why there was little chemistry between him, the teens, and Katy. Rider also said that he hated Jacobs rewriting Shawnangela's romance for Shaty (Shawn/Katy). Trina McGee, the actress who portrayed Angela, with Strong brought their displeasure up; McGee was never invited on the show after 'Hurricane.' McGee and Strong hated Shaty because the implicit racism behind Shaty.

Many mixed-raced fans like myself loved Shawnangela since this was probably the first interracial romance we were exposed to in the 1990s, Jacobs even planned that in the original show this and that the fact that Angela was black wouldn't be an issue. Angela Moore was more than just the Black girlfriend, the only time it was brought up was 'Everybody Love Stuart' when she said, "God, I need to get some Black friends." She loved poetry and photography, and like Shawn her mother abandoned her and her father was away in the military so Angela spent a year in Europe to reconnect with her father. To break up a couple we loved just so a little girl can have a father was heartbreaking and Jacobs reasoning that Shawn and Angela "never meshed" and that Angela was meaningless to Shawn. Angela supported Shawn when he became addicted to drinking and when he discovered the truth about his parents then struggled with intimacy, realizing friends-with-benefits wouldn't work for them. Season 6 hinted that they lost their virginity to each other. Shawn's willingness to enter the military for Angela was touching. Sure they broke up a few times but they always found their way back to each other. Why I loved Shawnangela was because their love grew over time instead of instantaneously like Corpanga (Cory/Topanga). Younger fans were indifferent because they didn't grow up with _Boy Meets World._

Shaty would've been tolerated if Jacobs showed Shawn and Angela grieve their loss then slowly had Shawn love Katy it would have been better. If they dated of their own choice, they would have been tolerated. Cory and Riley matchmade them; Shawn didn't have a choice in the matter, staying in this relationship only because he cares for Maya. "I care about your daughter," he says to Katy. ('Hurricane') Katy's can't imitate Shawn implying that she loves him but Shawn never reciprocates when he proposes. ('Upstate') As they're saying their vows Shawn admits to Maya – in front of Katy – that he's unsure that their marriage will last. I loved that the writers ended 'Goodbye' with Shawn adopting Maya but what's stopping Shawn and Katy from divorcing once Maya leaves home? By keeping Katy single GMW could've explored single parent households, and mother-daughter bonds could've deepened since Kermit's departure. Or Jacobs could've wrote Katy abandon her daughter then have Shawn take Maya in like Johnathan Turner did. With so many possibilities it's disappointing that the writers chose to delete their story's history in favour of a boring option.

 **Supporting Characters**

Isadora Smackle & Isaiah "Zay" Babineuax are the Tolken minority characters, Smackle was around to be Farkle's third-option love interest while Zay is there to give Lucas' backstory. What do we know about them? Smackle is a Filipino, autistic genus who transferred from a private middle school to a public high school then flirts with Lucas to test Farkle's love for her. When Farkle says that if Lucas ever returned Smackle's affections, he would step back for them. Zay father was transferred from Texas to New York like Lucas and Zay has a large amount sisters. Aside from being Lucas' second-in-command, Zay is the comedic black best friend. There actors said that they weren't in the series enough. How do Zay and Smackle feel about being the only minorities in their clique? We never learn anything substantial about them?

Farkle Minkus was the genus best friend of the group, son of Stuart Minkus (Cory and Shawn's former classmate) and Jennifer Basset (Shawn's ex-girlfriend) he comes from a wealthy family and has known Riley and Maya since they were in elementary school. (Who names their son after a dice game?) He was my favorite male character because he was the most consistent, by season 3, I wondered why GMW couldn't be about him, since his relationships –romantic and platonic – flowed organically. He struggled with analyzing his emotions vs feeling them. Farkle was agnostic, doubting anything that wasn't tangible and proved by science, but was able to quote _Revelation_ ('Belief' and 'New Years'). Farkle discovers his Jewish ancestors barely survived World War 2 and wonders what this means for him in "Christmas Maya." He was bullied in "Flaws" and was perceptive enough to know about Riley's bully. He's possibly autistic ('I am Farkle') and struggles with emotions but realizes Maya's ambivalence over her Lucas feelings. Other than Riley, Farkle was the most complex character.

Prince Charming is Disney's go-to character and Lucas Friar is the Prince of his peers. Originally the writers planned on giving Riley an older brother named Elliot before scrapping this idea in order to give Riley a love interest. Love interests aren't bad but Lucas had no personality other than that, any girl given more than five minutes of screen time falls for him. It was a matter of time before Maya and Smackle would. What do we know about this boy? Texas moved from Texas to New York in the Pilot. In spite being an academic athlete he's never seen playing sports outside of gym class, even in gym he's not doing anything athletic nor does Lucas contribute much to his and Farkle sports conversation or his and Riley's basketball conversation. ('Cory & Topanga', 'New World') Lucas is strong as a bull and doesn't know why ('High School'). He can't pass football tryouts whereas Zay could. Either Lucas isn't as talented or there wasn't space on the team. Lucas was on the debate team, got two A's, and attends class so he's intelligent. ('Father', 'Commonism') How do we know he didn't cheat like his friends? He was also held back a year, maybe he isn't as smart as he lets on. Lucas believes in God but maybe he's Mormon? Is he Orthadox Christian? A wiccan? He has a father ('Friendship'), a Mother ('Master Plan', 'Crazy Hat'), and Grandpa Pappy who the teenagers met on their Texas vacation. What's his relationship with them? He was angry that his father wouldn't take him back to Texas and afraid that his mother would put him in the shed. Pappy and Lucas missed each other but what's their relationship like? Does Lucas have siblings? Cousins? Lucas wants to be a veterinarian, birthed a calf, rode sheep and bulls. We never saw him with any other animals but maybe he has a pet? In 'Fish' Lucas said he was a dog person when Riley said she was a cat person. What's his favourite colour?

Is there anything to Lucas Friar that makes him interesting? No. Lucas is perfect, his flaws are perfect. Lucas is aggressive in the way all teenage boys are with raging hormones and poor impulse control. He got into one unseen fight which expelled him from school. One fight would suspend a student but wouldn't expel him. Did the assaulted boy wind up in the emergency room and his parents demanded Lucas be kicked out? Whenever Lucas was involved in altercations he's composed during them. He shoves bullies against the wall and backs away. ('Flaws', 'Secret of Life') He breaks free of his dishtowel constraints, breaks the countertop, and crashes through a window barricade. Afterwards he is automatically calm, someone with anger issues would need anger management training to accomplish this. If Lucas had this problem his friends would take umbrage with him and not defend his actions as being protective. If he had this problem it would happen at more places than school functions. Lucas wants to manage his anger and improve himself but he already had when he moved to New York. It's a shame because this would make a good story goal for him.

I could look past all of this if Lucas had a story goal. Becoming a veterinarian is a career goal but what does he want to achieve by GMW end? Farkle and Smackle want to understand emotions. Riley and Maya want to mature and understand the world around them. The most Lucas wants is a girlfriend and at one point he gets two! Lucas is Prince Charming because that's all the characters treat him as. The parents treat him as a suitor. Cory chases him out of his daughter's room more than the other boys. Katy and Topanga demand answers to his love triangle choice. His friends just discus dating scenarios with him. Lucas is a blank slate and it's why fans shipped Lucas with every character; they projected their wants onto him. Until he developed a personality fans couldn't know which girl he would be better for. And it's why I ended up rooted for Lesbian Rilaya by the finale.

 **Moon and Sun: Our protagonists' odd dichotomy**

Night and Day's the expression describing our protagonists. "Riley is the sun, warm and bright and lights up my whole day. Maya is the night, dark and mysterious." Contrary to Farkle's statement, his observation is incorrect. From the pilot Maya's equated with fire and recklessness which are characteristics of sun/day archetypes. Her actions are forceful, almost masculine in quality; she's the tomboy to Riley's femininity. What's more, Riley is cheerful and Moon/Night archetypes are viewed as mysterious, but most mythologies depicts lunar characters as a feminine, nurturing presence. Various religions use the Triple Goddesses – Maiden, Mother, Crone – as symbolism for female transformation. Riley the perky innocent season one yet becomes increasingly intuitive by season three. Finally, Aztec's god(dess) Metztli was darkened revoking its equality with the sun and forcing her into hiding which could be a metaphor for Maya eclipsing her friend in the series."The moon is always jealous of the heat of the day, just as the sun always longs for something dark and deep." ( _Practical Magic,_ Alice Hoffman) I've used this Night/Day expression in order to explain Riley and Maya's dichotomy; Shawn and Cory weren't as opposed as our gender-flipped characters.

Storytelling, archetypal, and shipping preferences influenced fans' favoritism toward one protagonist – and actress – more than the other. Case in point, younger fans conflated characters with the actors who portrayed them, contrasting to older fans finding Blanchard pretentious for her beliefs and Carpenter approachable since she isn't as vocal. (Celebrity wise, Blanchard reminds me of Emma Watson whereas Carpenter reminds me of Taylor Momsen. The former are famous of activism while the latter chose music over acting.) Following that, shipping preferences were terrible reasons why the fandom hated characters all because the rival girl interfered with their favorite couple. The outcome resulted in fandom wars, claiming that the rival was shallow and sparking theories that one couple was more accepting than the other.

Diverging for a moment fans claimed that Riley and/or Maya were boring because Disney's written these characters before. Riley is every 1990s Disney character – the titular Hercules, Belle ( _Beauty and the Beast_ ), Lizzie McGuire – she's the straight man innocent. Maya is every Disney Channel best friend – Lily ( _Hannah Montana_ ), Roxie ( _Shake It Up_ ) – she's entertaining, troubled and that's why fans like her. Overall, there are no novel stories or characters, but different ways to tell them. As for this show, Maya's favored because, like Shawn, she received heavier, concise plotlines. Fans considered her character reliable because she was vocal, but unlike Shawn, Maya had no complexity. Despite Shawn's dysfunctional relationship with Riley; she shares the complexity Original Shawn had in _Boy Meets World._ Lastly, Maya's liked more because her conflicts are external compared to Riley's internal problems. Transparent problems appear interesting, like Maya's father issues, but because Riley's problems involve an inner torment, like insecurity, they seem invalid. An outside example is Arya and Sansa Stark; Arya is forceful, blunt where Sansa is secretive using her non-threatening femininity to survive.

Adding to Rilaya's dichotomy are their literary archetypes they represent: Riley is the Ingénue, the Innocent, and the Caretaker. Maya is the Orphan archetype combined with the Rebel. Innocents crave dual desires of safety and experience, however, their achievements involve delayed gratification thus audiences find them boring. In the show, Riley wants to explore the world, yet struggles on how to achieve that. Contrary to the Orphan they're bereft of parental guidance, but they're not always deceased. Kermit physically abandoned his daughter while Katy's emotionally detached from Maya. Obviously they're different archetype, yet they reflect two sides of the same person. The Orphan's becomes insufferable because of their stubbornness. Maya's devolvement into the jerk friend annoyed fans because she was unapologetic of her actions. Due to character derailment within the show Riley's naivete is why fans believed she was unintelligent.

Additionally, Rilaya's secondary archetypes contributed to fan's views on the characters. Riley represents the Caretaker, who's desire revolves around healing their loved ones; Maya is the Rebel or the one who revolts against authority even if they're unaware of what they're rebelling against. "You go too far," Cory told her after she activated the sprinkler system. "Why do you have to destroy the world?" Lucas questions Maya in her daydream. As a result the Caretaker and Rebel shadow sides are of a dual mind like the Innocent-Orphan duality. If the don't practice self-care for themselves, then Caretaker martyrs themselves or are manipulative. Throughout the show Riley didn't manipulate anyone but sacrificed her well-being for the sake of her friends, specifically Maya. Yet Riley is Cory's daughter and the Caretaker archetype becomes infringing at times. For example, Shawn didn't ask Cory to find Chet ('I Never Sang for My Legal Guardian') similar to how Maya never asked Riley to matchmake Katy with Shawn. ('Master Plan') Nevertheless, Maya's supposed to be Female Shawn and the Rebel's detriment is their recklessness and inconsideration. Shawn detonated a cherry bomb destroying a mailbox ('The Fugitive') and Maya abducts Katy's rival actress ('Holly World'), understandably Cory and Riley are exhausted from rescuing their friends. Also, because Riley can't physically protect her friends her genuineness is doubted. Her protectiveness is her emotional availability like hugging Farkle when someone's bullying him. Or comforting Smackle when she confides that she is autistic feeling that she's inadequate for Farkle. However its Maya's guidance that gives Riley practicality and Riley's condolence that gives Maya hope. Essentially Jacabs' correct by describing these girls as an "astronaut on a horse."

Finally the fandom complained about Rilaya's friendship almost as much as romantic shipping; codependent yet sweet describes Riley and Maya's friendship, however, this isn't solely a characterization problem. To explain, Jacobs is an odd mixture of Dan Schidner, JK Rowling, and Seth Macfarlene. Jacobs derails his characters for terrible jokes and aggravates shipping wars (Schidener), erases then rewrites canon history without consideration of consequences (Rowling), and cannot write female characters (Mcfarlene). Most of this codependency stems from the fact that Jacobs can't write developed female characters or friendships, which is something Jacobs struggled with in _Boy Meets World_. Angela and Topanga were best friends, but were rarely shown as such, and Racheal was nothing more than the red-head bombshell for Jack and Eric to compete for. Giving him some leeway, female friendships focuses on emotional connection rather that collective connection like male friendships, leading writers to tell two girls are friends instead of showing it. "Our most important relationship is each other" or "You're the only one who's good enough for me," constantly being told this causes fans to view Rilaya's friendship as codependent, especially when they say sentiments like "Maya won't tell me what to feel" or "Riley won't save me." ('Rules, 'True Maya', etc)

The problem with comparing these characters is that we know little about either of them, all that's known is that Riley had more characterization than her best friend. What made Maya likable is that she immediately discovered her talent – art – while Riley hadn't done so. In spite of this, Maya doesn't complete any art outside of school settings after 'Upstate' and rarely displayed interest in pursuing an art career. Writers showed Future Maya receiving a SoHo internship, but her career plans aren't mentioned again. Does she like any artist? Picasso? Rembrandt? Kruger? DeVinci? In'1961' recited a poem, later it's revealed that Riley leads the yearbook committee. Eventually Riley joined the high school's newspaper indicating Riley's talent might've been photography and/or writing.

Earlier I mentioned the fans believed Riley was stupid yet she loves school. Various examples include her straight A average where Topanga competed vicariously with Stuart Minkus through her daughter's grades, continuing from that Riley's a voracious reader finishing a novel under three hours. Another example includes 'Bear' and 'New Years' where Riley finishes a novel under three hours and reminded Maya the purpose of fractions. Riley showed promise during the school's spelling bee, she loves science, arguing with Farkle for not letting her participate in the assignment. Counterarguments involved Riley's D- in Spanish class yet throughout the plot she attempts to improve her grade eventually succeeding and beforehand Riley wore her disgraced grade as a scarlet letter. Generally an unintelligent person wouldn't understand this Nathanial Hawthorn reference. Possibly, Riley loves mathematics since she's able to remind Maya what fractions are, ('Bear') conversely, Maya's lazy and uninspired with half her teachers – Cory, John Turner, their science teacher – demanding she apply herself. After receiving an A in Spanish class she tells Cory, "Eh, quit your blubberin', this'll go away." Furthermore, Maya has no qualms in allowing Riley to finish her homework, or cheating on a test ('Commonism') or letting Lucas do the entire project by himself ('Crazy Hat', 'STEM') Not to mention that the only class she puts effort in is Art class. Book Hermione suffered with applying academic intelligence into practical usage yet she was considered "the brightest witch of her year;" Riley has the same problem but is considered stupid because Maya's street smart.

Athleticism is another factor that turns the fandom in Maya's favor. Unfortunately, Maya showed little interest in them afterward such as 'Mr. Squirrels' when she said she received a skateboarding scar as a child or is a talented pitcher in 'World of Terror.' Contrary to that, Riley showed interest in physical activities than Maya does. In particular, Riley actively tryouts for cheerleading ('Rah Rah', 'Brother'), goes on a Knick rant ('New World'), according to her bedroom calendar and 'Creativity' Riley attends dance lessons. (Witnessing her dance implies Riley's quite talented at it and is possibly why she lost some clumsiness in season three.) Due to Maya's shirt collection it's believed she loved classic bands, in spite that she never mentioned interest in the _Rolling Stones_ and bought her clothes at thrift shops. Similarly Blanchard and Carpenter are talented singers, obviously their characters are talented as well. More key points are that both girls represent strawman arguments in 'Belief'; Maya's the strawman atheist compared to Riley who is the strawman theist. Maya disbelieves in God because she doesn't get what she wants, "Maybe I would believe in God if I didn't have a perfect life." Riley believes essentially because the plot demanded her to. A similarity is that both girls consider themselves feminists, but Riley openly claims this role. ('STEM') Also, both girls appreciate nature, Maya through hiking and Riley through it's calming influence. ('Ski Lodge').

Maya's likability is her self-assuredness in contrast to Riley's self-doubt; I loved this trait as well. Including her confidence, I admired that this character wouldn't tolerate bullshit from her peers. Simultaneously Riley's insecurity was a detriment to her popularity, a lack of confidance and desiring to become Maya subsequently led to Riley becoming different personas. During the pilot Riley's crushed when her classmates named her "Riley Superklutz" then mocked her for being cheerful. (' ', 'Yearbook', Rileytown) Illustrating these differences include Riley's Harajuku or Goth phase ('Yearbook'). For this reason, Riley's identity aren't either in either subculture, yet inform the audience she appreciates the aesthetics. Using 'New Teacher' Riley loves comics, coupled with 'Popular' perhaps she loves anime and Kawaii Metal. Horrified by Farkle's violent videogame, Riley's nevertheless intrigued by the game. ('Money') Secretly, Riley may love zombie films or loves gaming, yet hides this because of her insecurity. Since _Girl Meets World's_ holiday episodes follow Riley's perspective, the audiences know Riley becomes fanatical during the holidays. True to her nature, Riley's sacrifices her hobbies for another's benefit, like when Riley wanted to give up Halloween for malaria stricken countries. All in all, I loved Riley's complexity since Maya was never more than rebellious, best friend.

 **A Cinnamon Roll. Why** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **doesn't deserve Riley**

I'll admit the _Girl Meets World_ fandom influenced my distaste for Maya Hart, but I've always hated her character since 'Maya's Mother' and 'Master Plan'; Maya was entitled and self-victimizing, using her "broken bird" status to her advantage. I realize my statement alienated half the fandom, but nothing about this girl was disadvantaged, and beginning with her home life we're shown she isn't impoverished as implied by writers. With a closet full of clothes and a fully furnished bedroom; the worst thing about her home was a dripping ceiling. Later she revealed that her neighborhood is primarily Hispanic, but she contradicts herself in 'True Maya.' Specifically, two ethnic girls with an African American cop doesn't denote a poor neighborhood, contrary to Shawn who lived in a trailer park with visible,eclectic neighbors. Shawn often wore the same clothes twice, equating Cory's middle-class background with wealth, "Hey, indoor plumbing [means you're] rich." ('I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More') Maya owned a laptop and Alternate Maya dressed on _Hot Topic_ clothes, these expenses aren't something an impoverished teenager could afford. In all honesty, the Harts are middle class but aren't wealthy like the Minkuses. Other arguments are that Maya struggles academically, "I have no one to help me with my homework" but in reality her maternal grandmother could help her, her friends offer Maya studying help; really Maya just hates school without a reason. An example is that Cory raised her history test grade with an oral exam, however Maya didn't study. ('Father') Lastly, Maya doesn't have family problems; her father abandoned her, but show's little concern about its effects, in fact, she tells the Matthews that Kermit began a new family without her and never buys her presents. (again 'Father') Maya is affected by Kermit's absence in 'Forgiveness' where she said, "It was your job to stay" implying that she blamed herself for Kermit's departure but is apathetic toward Kermit afterwards. Parental abandonment leaves unresolved scars and Maya rarely showed any, as opposed to Shawn who resented Chet and doesn't amend their relationship until Chet was on his deathbed. He was resentful of his half-brother, Jack, because he had a great childhood and non-alcoholic father; Maya's resentful because Katy overworks, not appreciating Katy's overworking herself for Maya's benefit. Specifically to keep a roof over their heads, getting Maya into a proper school, or planning a nice fourteenth birthday for her. (List any episode that Katy appeared in as an example.) Yet Maya's "brokenness" is justification in absolving Maya of responsibility and allowing her increasing entitlement.

Cory bought colored pencils for Maya so she'll pursue her art ability, but gives her an iPhone because she had a flip phone, clearly it's not so she'll spy on her best friend and Lucas. Shawn bought her an entire new wardrobe, even though nothing is wrong with her clothes; they aren't tattered or dirty but because of her "bad life" Maya's allowed to take her friend's moments with Topanga or monopolize Shawn's attention from Riley. After the umpteenth time of insulting Lucas, he fires a zinger back and unleashes her anger on her friends for not defending her. Apparently Kermit's absence gone allowed Maya to insult everyone even though she can't handle it herself, steal Riley's (unofficial) boyfriend, and absolved of any consequences. Notably Maya steals a locket from a little girl ('Honesty'), steals money ('Belief'), pulls fire alarms and illegally trespass on property ('True Maya', the pilot) yet is surprised when her friends disbelieve her that she didn't steal the cash register money. Emphasizing Maya's law breaking, she kidnapped Katy's rival actress and is intent on vandalizing a statue and still gets away with it; the cop says that he'll forget her trespassing happened if she never does this again. If Zay – or any colored ethnicity – attempted Maya's actions, they would've been arrested. Instead, I waited for any of the characters to remind Maya of her privileges, whether it was white privileges or that she wasn't going to bed hungry or abused, and didn't deserve her entitled behavior. Moreover, this was why 'Her Monster' was more appropriate for Maya's character since she always took her loved ones for granted. A great lesson Jacobs could've done was that **a harsh background does not entitle one to everything they desire, you have to work for what you want.** (Small Note: _Cinderella_ was Walt Disney's favorite film because of how hard work often give's one the their desired goals.) Most of all, Maya was a terrible friend to Riley. Was Riley a perfect friend? Of course not. She shouldn't have blurted Maya's love in 'Texas' then proceed in lying about her own feelings, reworded her statements to Kermit ('Forgiveness') and not mocked Maya's home or love life ('Jexica'). These characters are teenagers and are immature, but Riley owned up to her mistakes while Maya did not; Riley has maturity for considering potential consequences and other' perspectives yet Maya's immaturity is due to her belief world revolved around her.

Realizing these differences between these girls it's certainly clear why Riley deserved better, and we can narrow them into two categories: one, her friends and family sabotaging this brunette, secondly, every character unnecessarily criticized her, usually with no validity for it. In other words, Riley was the Meg Griffin of _Girl Meets World_ in fandom and the fictional world _._ Original Shawn wouldn't ignore his goddaughter in favor of her friend. Once the series aired 'Upstate' Shawn belittled his goddaughter by saying "Shut up Little Cory!" insinuating that Riley's nothing more than a Cory clone, saying nothing of the fact that Maya's an imitation of himself. What was Riley's crime besides helping her friend? As another illustration is Topanga complimenting Maya as a "fierce Amazon warrior while in comparison Riley was a weirdo with a cute top. ('Mr. Squirrels') Topanga ignores her daughter for Maya, who collapsed on the Matthews' floor, childishly whining about graduation. Even in 'Permanent Record' Topanga called Maya her "new daughter" certainly the Matthews consider Maya _like_ family, wanting to give her every benefit possible, yet it's at the expense of their blood daughter. Auggie and Josh are unique among her family in that they actually support Rile. Remorseful for destroying Riley's teddy bear, Auggie searches for it when it goes missing; Josh develops ambiguous feelings for Maya but this doesn't prevent him from comforting his niece. ('Forgiveness', 'Bear', Home for the Holidays', 'Goodbye') Interestingly, one adult doesn't blame Riley: Katy Hart. Of course she'll have preference for her own daughter, but Maya kept pushing Katy away in favor Topanga until season three. From Riley's perspective, she understands Katy's actions are all for her daughter – she even realizes this before Maya does on Christmas Eve. All of this is odd, as if the writers confused whose daughter belonged to whom.

I'm certain there's fandom members who consider these points as coincidences, before re-watching the show I thought the same thing, but supporting characters disregarded Riley, background characters overlooked her, even the writers eventually ceased her character growth and proceeded catering to only Maya. A complaint lodged against this character received was that every character loved Riley at first glance which wasn't accurate. Cory's class was largely apathetic toward her – though this could be in part that Cory aimed his class lessons with emphasis on the core six. Of the core six, Zay was intrigued, but uncertain of Riley with Smackle thinking similar thought. Missy Bradford hated her because Riley "had" Lucas, and Missy desired him for herself. Unknown Girl ('Don't Like Me') and Cashier Aubrey ('Demolition') blatantly dislike Riley, but it's when they see Riley's true character these characters have a change of heart. Yes, Unknown Girl doesn't accept Riley's friendship –Aubrey accepts Rilaya's friendship – but understands her intentions are pure. (I always made the connection that Riley like that of Tohru from the manga _Fruits Basket._ ) Nevertheless, her friends blamed her the majority of the time, especially the boys.

Prior to the new school term, Riley promised Maya that none of them will leave her in high school, Riley isn't afforded this luxury when all – excluding Maya – leave Riley in the stairwell ('Bay Window', 'High School') . Lucas claimed Riley was "too much" for him for the sole fact she didn't support his football ambition, but after bull riding Riley recognizes other sports are potentially dangerous too. Digging the knife deeper in her back was Farkle, who after school blamed Riley for their entire day, "You ruined our first day of high school." Obviously Riley bore _some_ culpability for her actions, however the remainder of the clique bore responsibility as well and should've taken accountability for their actions. From their desertion until the final bell, it was the clique's duty to improve their day through their own attitudes, yet they didn't seem concerned that day when they reduced Riley to tears. Fortunately Riley's vindicated, her intuition in the seniors was correct, she just shouldn't have taken their words at face value. Several episodes later Zay overexaggerates when Riley bites his cookie when Maya dared her to "do something evil," reserving his anger for Riley instead. Why was consuming a cookie unforgivable? Is his grandmother dead or her cookie recipe missing? Over the Christmas holiday all her friends continuously whine about the Secret Santa – Lucas even leaves the state without notifying his girlfriend, Riley, in avoidance of this – regardless of them knowing Christmas is one of the multitude of ways she shows affection. Only Smackle, like Katy, doesn't chastise her, though that could be because Smackle showed more camaraderie toward Riley than Maya. To iterate, Smackle may have left with Farkle but isn't enraged at her, instead cautions Riley's leadership possibly isn't appropriate for high school. When Smackle's introduced to the group, she's more comfortable admitting her crush, her autism, and much of her insecurities to Riley than her other friends. Of the girls Smackle prefers hugs from Riley than Maya as well. ('Smackle', 'New Years', 'Goodbye')

What makes Riley sympathetic is Maya was the worst of her friends when it comes to her unsupportive tendencies, namely whenever a peripheral character appeared on screen, they'd berate Riley while Maya allows her to take the insults. It's correct that Maya defended Riley against names like "superklutz" or against Missy ('Sneak Attack') however Maya stays silent when their classmates were adamant that they don't want Riley/Lucas together. (However it was equally cruel when they said they didn't care if Maya was around.) Art teachers berate Riley artwork then – though her picture of Lucas was impressive – before praising Maya's superior ability. ('Maya's Mother', 'Triangle.') Two episodes before 'New Year's,' Maya claimed Riley was wrong for believing in God despite slacking off on the assignment herself, and not attempting to understand a philosophy other than her own. Subconsciously, Maya sabotaged her friend by beginning the Riley Protection Committee, but that doesn't help her grow, whereas Maya consciously sabotaged her friend by disqualifying Riley from the spelling bee under the guise of cultural appropriation.* Later in 'Rah Rah' she convinced all their friends to make Riley quit by ringing bells, but Maya should've been a supportive, selfless friend for once; Riley doesn't have the coordination for cheer leading, but was determined to try. In both instances Maya repeatedly insulted Riley with "Every year I have to watch out and tell you you're good. Well you're not good." Why is she making her friend's efforts about her again, and offering no apology for her cruel behavior? Quite a while later on the first day of high school Maya insulted her friend by saying, "How am I in a triangle with [Riley]" showing Maya (briefly) thinks Riley is inferior to her. Why was mourning her sentimental teddy bear insignificant compared to a taco? When was I supposed to like Maya's friendship?

Very few of the show theories were credible and the Maya/Lucaya theories were laughable; posters, bulls and sheep proved nothing. However, depression theories were the theories I believed in. Counter arguments for a Riley depression arc were that Riley's life was too perfect for depression, including that depression isn't caused by a single event. ('High School') A depression story line for Riley would've shown that depression doesn't discriminate; a seemingly perfect life is equally prone to depression just as one of hardship. I don't believe Jacobs wouldn't have tackled Clinical Depression, Shawn's drinking in 'If You Can't be with the One You Love' lasted one episode but a depressive period he could do. That being said, let's look at the hints that may have foreshadowed a depression conflict for Riley.

Western culture places emphasis on positive emotions simultaneously teaching us to repress negative emotions, "Why aren't you happy? Don't cry, there's someone worse off than you." Starting from season 1 we've seen Riley's fear of imperfection (atelophobia) such as her saying that what others thought of her dictated her than her own thoughts. As her classmates mocked her in various episodes her sense of self crashes down, like when she hid herself in a locker because of Missy. Riley's cyberbully violently threatens her, "No one should be as cheerful as you. Stop being happy or I'll kick you in the face" – what made the episode strange was that her parents didn't comfort her at all in 'Riley town.' Early instants of her atelphobia occur when Topanga's entering labor, Riley's wonders why her parents are having another child, "Why are you doing this? Am I not good enough?" with an extension of these self-criticisms in 'Bear.' When returning to work –possibly after – maternity/paternity leave – Young Riley begged her parents to remain with her, so Cory gave the teddy bear as symbolic reminder that they'll always be with her. 'Bear' is now linked to 'Bay window' in that Riley's fear is her loved ones abandoning her, and if she is good enough for anyone to stay with her. Compiling on top of this includes 'Cory & Topanga' when upon awaking in the middle of the night, Riley eavesdrops on her parents causing her self-doubt that she'll never achieve her potential like her parents have. Whenever her friends champion Maya's causes ignoring Riley's in the process, Riley compares herself to her friend, the "Pretty Brunette" vs the "Blonde Beauty." Compiling onto that is, is that everyone – from her five friends to her family – expect her to fix their problems and ignore her own, in keeping her composure, Riley internalized her own feelings in 'Texas' by pushing Lucas away and by keeping her bullying a secret. Even more interesting is when the puppet perched itself on Riley's shoulder, "Your father trusts you. Your mother trusts you. Your brother lied for you. Everything bad in the world is your fault. [Riley: "What?"] Never mind. That's for later." Having heard this may mean that her caretaker role, her perfectionist tendencies, her self-sacrifice, would be the elements that causes her breakdown.

Repression becomes rumination and exhaustion, from the previous examples – and what we know of her general character– Riley's obsessive, sometimes controlling. (She's Topanga's daughter after all.) In Season 2, Maya commented that she doesn't like it when Riley is calm. American Psychological Association wrote this about depression and rumination, "[People prone to rumination] exhibit personality characteristics such as perfectionism, neuroticism and excessive relational focus-"a tendency to so overvalue your relationships with others that you will sacrifice yourself to maintain them, no matter what the costs." She worried if anyone would befriend her as a child as well. "I sit here and I hope […] For someone to come in and sit with me." ('Bay Window') When seeing Maya dating Lucas, Riley obsesses over her worthiness for him, and when her classmates dislike her, she did the same. Constant thoughts of this can lead to exhausting your energy from overthinking. Four particular episodes convinced me of Riley's exhaustion: 'Rah Rah', 'Riley town', 'Texas 3', and 'High School.' The teenagers' second day of high school is where we receive our first clue Riley make have physical symptoms of depression. Unfortunately, this statement was played for comedy Riley said that she didn't cry all night because, "I fell asleep before I could." Episodes 'Riley town' and 'Texas 3' show the audience that she probably had cried herself to sleep before. Cheer leading proved physically straining so it makes sense that she'd say that she was tired. A tonal shift occurs in the third act when Riley doesn't make the team, when she said "I'm really tired, Maya," sounds more like she's emotionally exhausted as well. (Although anyone would if their friends kept discouraging and insulting them.) While she was faking the flu it's not unreasonable that she could've made herself ill from her rumination. Sobbing in Topanga's lap, Riley is conflicted if she made the right decision about her friends and that she regrets agreeing to date Charlie. Topanga comforts her daughter to "Hold on" then Riley begged her mother not to leave, that she is "a little tired." Cut to the next scene, the next morning where mother and daughter haven't moved from their spot, implying that Riley cried herself to sleep.

 **Storgic Eros vs Ludic Eros**

Like many fandoms, _Girl Meets World_ had terrible shipping wars, and though not the entire cause of the sequel's failure, it did contribute to dissatisfaction among the audience. I'm not advocating for either Lucas pairing since the couples I supported were the rival pairings, Polyamorous Rucaya (Riley/Lucas/Maya), and romantic Lucadora (Lucas/Smackle) I understand audience members gravitated toward Rucas (Lucas/Riley) or Lucaya (Lucas/Maya), and why shipping began among these factions. Rucas and Lucaya appears polar opposite, but are alike in several ways as well: the factions claimed that the rival pairing was tedious, unrealistic, and that their rival was incorrect by loving the couple. Incredible news is that both warring sides were correct, Rucaya (Riley/Lucas & Maya/Lucas) were all these traits; Disney has written Love-Hate and Friend-Lover romances repetitively since _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ and so both couples are predictable because they are both fairy tales. Because these are teenage romances they're unlikely to survive into adulthood. Lucas has always been Prince Charming Maya's is the tomboy princess; Lucaya is a Fabio romance. Disney examples _The Little Mermaid_ (Ariel and Eric), _Hercules_ (Meg and Hercules), _Tangled,_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (Elizabeth/Jack/Will) to name a few. Riley's the feminine princess to Prince Lucas; they're Jane Austen romances with their Disney example being animated _Cinderella_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ , Jack and Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas,_ and _Frozen's_ Anna and Kristoff. What differentiates the Lucas loves is that _Disney Channel_ is more apt to use Friend-Lover relationships.

Adding to Lucaya/Rucas similarities are plot and aggression problems; Maya and Lucas approach situations – and each other – with direct aggression while Riley and Lucas use passive-aggression. Lucaya kept insulting one another, Riley used her internet persona to coax an answer from Lucas, and he used jellybeans to reach a conclusion. ('Triangle', 'Jexica') Plot-wise Lucaya is strange, after several antagonistic episodes Maya develops a crush on Lucas suddenly, and because Farkle revealed Riley's love for Lucas, Lucaya never had any follow through. Rucas however had foreshadowing and depth, but after 'Ski Lodge' the writers never portrayed them acting like a couple. And both Lucaya , and Rucas fans used fallacious arguments to justify their favorite couple, primarily that Riley or Maya accepted Lucas better, but there wasn't much to accept about Lucas Friar because of his one-dimensionality. Out of the two girls it's Riley that understands Lucas, not Maya. 'Secret of Life' revealed Lucas' unpleasant Texan self with everyone curious about his past; Maya uncovering attempts fail by using Zay as a third-part, yet it's Riley confrontation with Lucas that succeed when she reminded Lucas that friends/couples are honest with one another. "If you say I can trust you, I'll believe you because that's what we do." Later it's Riley who wants to end Lucas' potential fight, mirroring 'Texas 3' in that Cory and Zay pulled Riley back from entering dangerous a situation. (Riley attempted to jump into the rampaging bull's pin to save Lucas before being the first person to jump in when Lucas fell from the beast.) A 'Secret of Life' ends with Riley remaining unaccepting about Lucas' aggression, however it is her Lucas discloses his fight to Riley; as 'Rules' reached its conclusion Riley vocalized that she doesn't condone Texas Lucas, but understands his Shadow Side is part of his personality inserting the hope that Lucas is able to transform himself into a better person. Finally in 'Texas', Maya's considered credible because she vocalizes that Lucas shouldn't ride the bull but, contradicts herself immediately by leaving. Her negative statement, "I'll never forgive you if you ride that bull," is interpreted as cruelty toward him because Lucas can't believe Maya isn't being antagonistic which is (almost always) her natural state. Moreover theorists forgot Maya was equally complicit in volunteering Lucas for the competition, that both girls were shocked at the bull off screen, and instead of forsaking Lucas, Riley stayed offering suggestions to placate the bull, "Tell the pull you want to become a veterinarian, Lucas." Paraphrasing, Riley told Lucas that if he's sure he wants to ride the bull she'll support him, "Be the hero I know you can be," wasn't Riley ignorance of the risk, it was her understanding why he wanted to succeed. He wanted to regain his honor he had lost before and make his loved ones proud of him, "Thank you for believing in me," he said in 'Texas 3.'

Does Maya know that Lucas can be dangerous? Rarely does she mention his dangerous habits calling doubt on the extent of her Lucas insight, she mentioned Bad Lucas in 'Riley town', "I don't think Lucas will be so calm," but this is through subtext, and when Lucas crashes through their barricade Maya contradicts herself by urging him to lift the bed with a single finger. The next time Maya realizes Lucas' dark side is in 'Ski Lodge' when she wonders why he won't break the rules and Zay must remind her that Lucas lost a year of his life because of that; Maya remains silent. (An argument could be made that it is Riley that accurately judges Lucas because she knows there's nothing underneath Prince Charming whereas Maya needs to constantly provoke Lucas to believe that Lucas has problems of his own.) However neither of them accept this aspect of Lucas, and the only person who does is Farkle since he is the only one who calls Lucas out on his bullshit. In 'Riley town' he ties him up, urging him "Don't turn into Texas Lucas." Episodes like 'New Years', 'Triangle', 'Ski Lodge' Farkle reiterates that if Lucas remains indecisive about the triangle then he'll damage all their friendships.

In order to understand why Lucaya was preferred over Rucas let's look at statistics to demonstrate why Lucas pairings and rival pairings were popular in the first place. This fan fiction site archives over 4500 _Girl Meets World_ stories with Maya and Riley stories representing half of its entirety; no matter how many filters are used, Maya centric stories maintain a slight lead over Riley centric ones. Lucas/Maya pairings – platonic or romantic – rank first with Rucas ranking at a close second, this isn't surprising. Once filtered down to the romantic completed fiction we realize that Lucas/Maya fiction doesn't lead by much, only by 14% (643) with Rucas at 12% (541) of the stories, a two percent difference is microscopic, and the rival pairings – Joshaya (Josh/Maya) and Riarkle (Riley/Farkle) – are tied for third place. Lesbian Rilaya is the only other pairing that superseded all of them, but since this shipping war focused on heterosexual couples we can't include Rilaya. Popularity for these ships are for what romances the girls represented, not the couple as a whole. Maya romances – Lucaya and Joshaya – are instantaneous and playful where Maya often refers to her relationships as a game; Lucaya is their "little game" while Joshaya is the "long game." They're Ludic Eros, or a Love-Hate romance and is why theorists interpreted bickering as flirtation notwithstanding repeated complaints that he doesn't appreciate Maya mocking him. He'll stick a rose between her teeth to annoy her or tell Maya that she can't break him after she mocks his country cowboy heritage. Lucaya is _Disney_ sexual attraction, fire and why _everybody_ can see them as a couple. ('Yearbook') *2 Passion and obsession that embodies Lucaya are what researchers define as love/lust at first sight. What theorists didn't notice is that Lucaya's death hinges on boredom, once either character grows tired of the other their romance dies. In the three seasons Maya had been the most fickle with her romances, if she doesn't get what she wants or events proceed too slowly for her she ignores it and moves on. First she's in love with Josh, suddenly she loves Lucas and now loves Josh again and every characters has called her out on this. Josh in 'Ski Lodge' reminds Maya that she loves him now, but that could change, pointing to her Lucas infatuation as an example. In 'Crazy Hat' Maya reveals that Mrs. Friar and Lucas' conversation that she overheard and his calf story bored her. ('Texas 3') Ever since Lucas changed he's boring, nor does help that Lucas and Maya couldn't even date one month ('Texas 3' – 'New Years') while Lucas and Riley's second relationship lasted half a year ('Ski Lodge 2' – 'Goodbye'). Lucaya was similar to Seddie (Sam/Freddie) from _iCarly,_ if Lucas and Maya dated it would a physical relationship at most. Over the long-term physical attraction fades first, once the honeymoon phase ends if there's no commonalities between partners then the romance dies.

Riley romances – Rucas and Riarkle – are Friend-Lover relationships. It's Riley complimenting that Farkle's developed into a handsome, young man or how Lucas admits his and Riley's intimate moments are preferable than the few he's had with Maya. Lucaya had passion but Rucas had _intimacy._ Similar to Riley's character, opposing fans found Rucas boring because there's no instant gratification, love forms from friendship, mutual understanding and affection as well as attraction. One example is Mila Kunis and Ashton Kutcher from _That 70s Show,_ who after a decade of friendship are married with a daughter. Real love, long-lasting love develops over time, teenagers beginning to date won't realize this yet. Fandom factions doubted Rucas because of a handful of episodes, those being 'New World', 'Spring Fling', and 'Texas 2.' Theorists commented that Rucas barely dated a week ignoring that peer pressure forced their breakup decision. Classmates, like Yogi, pressured them to be the "Perfect Couple," and along with Ruvas' friends and their parents, interrupted any chance Rucas had for any alone time. Boyfriends and girlfriends desire _some_ time away from the public with the episode concluding with Lucas and Riley deciding to resume dating once they've understood each other as people and when they're ready. Rucas' endgame status is cemented when she catches Maya's bouquet and Lucas smiles adoringly at Riley. Theorists also used Riley's comments in 'Texas 3' and 'Spring Fling' against Rucas. Riley confides in Eric and Jack that she's afraid that her and Lucas' relationship would fail and tells the same sentiment to Lucas in 'Texas.' If they dated, then broke up, she and Lucas may hate each other. Eric tells her that unlike Jack, he calls Rachel every day, revealing that Riley would rather have Lucas' friendship than risk not being in his life. Topanga did the same in _Boy Meets World_ and even in season six, breaks their engagement because she doesn't want a divorce like her parents. (Also this tells the audience that although Riley craves a fairy tale love she still doubts that it's a possibility.) And in reality friend-lovers worry about this outcome too so this is a nice reflection of real life circumstances.

Both Rucas and Lucaya are similar in that they're instantly attracted to each other, Maya and Riley immediately notice Lucas on the subway and gawk at how handsome he is. Lucaya theorists speculate through her play flirting that she had always loved Lucas and selflessly sacrificed her own feelings, but Maya "flirted" with Lucas so Riley would be comfortable around boys and since then pushed her friends into a romantic relationship. During "Meets Boy" she tells Riley to talk to him, by the end of it she and Lucas are able to have an actual conversation. 'Meets Boy' and 'Legacy' reveals that they've smelled they other's hair. (Weird but cute.) Maya asks Lucas on a date but instead of accepting Lucas proceeds and asks Riley out. ("First Date') Maya's actions are like Shawn's in _Boy Meets World._ Shawn asked Topanga to the Sadie Hawkins dance so Cory would, Maya is female Shawn so it's possible that she'd do the same for Riley. In 'Belief' Maya says that Lucas need someone to build him and Riley fulfills that role for him. Another example is that Lucas feels comfortable revealing his secrets to Riley than anyone else with show writers on _Twitter_ confirming that "[Riley] is a calming influence on him." 'Secret of Life', 'Meets Boy' are examples like where he says he helped birth a calf and 'World of Terror 2' has the teenagers admit they both love a television show called _Cuddlebunnies,_ later Lucas showed more concern that she missed _Red Planet Diaries._ And unlike Lucaya, Rucas had intentional flirtatious moments. 'Sneak Attack' has Riley wanting to learn how to flirt so Lucas'll remain attracted to her and not Missy then in art class she flirts with him in French; Lucas reciprocates by saying in French, "Someday we'll go to Paris." Other episodes she'll lower her voice to appear more sexual. During their softball game Riley feigns ignorance over her mitt so she can flirt with him and playfully slaps his ass afterward. (And Maya nods in approval.)

Overall the Love-Hate aspect isn't the entire reason why Lucaya was problematic, Lucaya's failure stems from the fact Lucas and Maya never fought for each other. From 'Texas' until 'Legacy' Lucas is almost constantly fighting for Riley; from that point Riley begins fighting for a resolution and Lucas. During the square dance, Pappy's home, or the campfire, Maya's passivity caused doubt over her Lucas infatuation. Maya sits on the sidelines when Lucas is fighting for Riley. When Lucas confronts Riley's brother statement at the fire, Maya's motionless. On the Lucaya/Riarlie (Riley/Charlie) double date Maya has to ask Riley's advice on how to date Lucas, showing the audience that Maya's never thought of Lucas as boyfriend material before. Lucas never fought for Maya when he's arguing with Charlie during the couple's game on New Year's Eve. It's Riley initiates love triangle discussions about if they still love each other and is one the one who noticed the seniors' – Thor/Nikki/Francesca – own love triangle asking how they resolved it. In Jexica at least Riley tried solving the triangle while Maya rarely made a suggestion. She doesn't even fight for Lucas when she's told to. During the 'Triangle' bay window scene Riley says that Lucas was her boyfriend first and that she was going to take him back. "Maya, if you like Lucas, then you're gonna have to take him from me." Instead of fighting Maya retreats with, "You'd let me do that?" If Maya really loved Lucas than why isn't she fighting for him? 'Ski Lodge' is the only time Maya fights for him, calling themselves the power couple but since this happened in fantasy this means she never fought for him. And if she loved Lucas why would she continuously flirt with Josh at every turn? Why would she immediately surrender her feelings if she really wanted Lucas?

Canonically, romantic Lucaya wasn't mentioned until 'Yearbook' but Sarah – and their class – voted them 'Best Couple' then Maya questions them why anyone would considered them a couple. Lucas adds that they have never considered each other like that. Maya's revelation – "That's why I love you, you're my brother" – isn't Riley's thoughts, Maya is costumed as Riley but since she isn't we can't know if these feelings are genuine. Katy in the prior scene warns her daughter against assuming about others feelings. "[….] Before you become another person, understand that you may learn things about them you didn't know before [...] When you have strong emotions for someone, it's like you're too close to see straight." Maya is too blinded by her best friend to determine if she's correct. Lastly, neither girl discusses their Lucas feelings until 'Texas' so there's no indication at Maya or Riley's feelings have changed. More likely her brother revelation is a red herring for Maya's own affections toward Lucas.

The 'Texas' trilogy is the next time Lucaya is mentioned in canon but the plotline is against them from the beginning. Riley misinterprets Maya's emotions of that of infatuation but their conversation shows that they're hurt that the other takes their feelings for granted. At Pappy's home and the campfire Riley friend-zones Lucas*3 whose reaction is that he doesn't think of themselves like siblings. Lucaya's almost kiss is romantic but immediately afterward says, "Don't tell [Riley]." (According to Smurfvlogs*4 Jacobs planned a Lucaya kiss this never made the final cut so this doesn't count.) "Of course I like you. Who wouldn't?" isn't a love declaration because Lucas pressured her to. All she admits to is not wanting to lie to Riley.'Texas 3' was about Riley/Charlie (Riarlie) and Lucaya's double date which all four are dreading. Topanga and Farkle discover that Riley lied and she is still in love with Lucas and doesn't want Charlie. Before their double date begins, Lucas marches to Riley telling her that he doesn't want to date Maya reiterating that it's Riley he wants. Continuing from there, Lucas interrupts his own date to interfere with Riley and Charlie's date; Maya kicks Lucas for ignoring her. Then Zay said that Lucaya loved fighting over dating. (Zay: "Well, the thing we all knew about Lucas is Lucas would do anything for his friends. And I never thought there could be anybody else like that, but Riley is." Farkle: "So you think they are like brother and sister?" Zay: "No, I just think they have a lot in common. I mean, Riley would do anything for her friends, too.")

New Years' is the most telling episode between Lucaya because Lucas interacts more with Riley than Maya. As the party starts he brushes past her just to touch her, sits closer to her when he arrives, and gets into a pissing contest with Charlie over who knows Riley better. Lucas doesn't approach Maya on the rooftop, Maya does, and her comment "I'm glad you're with me at midnight" was said because she rarely complimented him before. Every time Lucas compliments one girl he says the same about the other. He says that he'll always know Riley whenever and wherever they are, when he repeats this to my her reaction is "You're not even trying." Quoting _"[…]_ _nicknames are a name for someone that can be used by_ _ **anyone**_ _ **,**_ _pet names can only be used by_ _ **one individual**_ _._ _"_ Lucas called both girls beautiful. Riley's the "beautiful brunette who follows the rules" ('Legacy'). Deep down Maya's the blonde beauty but in 'True Maya' he called Riley beautiful as well. Riley's the "Pretty Brunette" but Maya is just physically attractive to him whereas he finds everything about Riley attractive. "The pretty brunette who never gives up on anyone or anything. And no sacrifice is too big for her friends." 'Creativity' can't be used as Lucaya fodder because, one, we don't know the context of the Lucas/Zay's conversation and, two, Lucas' outrage shows that he didn't want the girls to know they were comparing them. Using jellybeans Lucas decides between girls ('Triangle') with both girls driving him crazy and are too much for him. They're funny and they push their loved ones toward positive growth; Maya forcefully ('Rules', 'Crazy Hat', 'Pilot') Riley implicitly ('Flaws', 'Lady of New York'). Yet Lucas concludes that he prefers his intimate moments with Riley over Maya, "It's always been Riley."

Lucas likes Maya because of her hu hurr-ing greetings and calling him "Huckleberry," however, it's a better answer than Maya's answer, "I don't know, he's a nice guy. What's wrong with us both liking a nice guy?" First and Foremost, Riley dated him first and if Maya didn't didn't fall for Lucas, her and Riley's friendship wouldn't be jeopardized. Second, if her Lucas love is because he's nice then why didn't she fall for another boy? Every time Maya's confronted with this question she can't answer with anything except "I don't know what I want." ('True Maya') "I don't know how I like you." ('Texas') Her body language displays uncertainty during the New Year's couple game. We know why Maya teases Lucas though, it's fun "tearing him down" ('Belief') and she wants to "mess him up." ('Ski Lodge') Maya jokes that she doesn't want him to become conceited ('Texas') but Lucas is humble. He admits that he isn't perfect nor brags about his academic achievements. ('Flaws', 'Father', 'Yearbook') After winning class president Lucas awarded Maya an ambassador role despite the fact that she attempted to blackmail him. ('Friendship') Maya loved mocking Lucas but she wasn't in love with him.

I have three theories as to why Maya loves Lucas:

 **Theory 1: Maya loves Lucas because of Katy's influence**

Very little of Maya's home life is known, what is certain is that Kermit and Katy constantly fought. ('Maya's Mother', 'Master plan', 'Forgiveness', and 'High School') Maya would never admit to her parents influencing her of anything and blamed Katy for her father's departure in 'Master Plan,' "She does this. She makes men leave. Shawn's probably in Mexico now." For a girl dismissive of her mother Maya mirrors Katy's mistakes with men.

Observing Kermit and Katy's dysfunctional marriage distorted Maya's perception of love; love became equated with arguments and insults. Katy smashed a cake in Kermit's face, then Maya repeats this by pouring smoothies on Lucas' head. ('Forgiveness', 'Texas') Minutes later, Maya confesses that she won't forgive Kermit's abandonment comparable to Maya threatening Lucas that if he rides the bull she'll never forgive him before subsequently leaving him. Shawn berates Katy when they're introduced at the diner; Maya mocks Lucas when they're reintroduced at school. Katy falls for partners who don't reciprocate her affections, Maya does the same. Shawn still loves and can't date Katy yet. Lucas pines after Riley and she returns his love, Lucas can't commit to Maya.

 **Theory 2: Maya loves Lucas because Riley is in love with him**

These next two theories vary on the extend of how much you believe that Maya became Riley. Maya portraying Riley in 'Yearbook' or wearing similar clothes doesn't mean Maya became her friend. I personally don't believe she suffered from an Ego crisis – clothes and grades don't equal an identity loss – but Maya suffered from a _relational_ identity crisis. Riley always wanted to become Maya, an identity crisis fits Riley's character because she struggled with her identity

When eavesdropping on two girls, Rilaya witnesses the girls' friendship dissolve. Betrayed, First Girl demands answers on why Second Girl dated her boyfriend, Second Girl replied that she was aware of that fact. "I actually went after him just for that reason. I didn't even like him. I just wanted to make you feel bad." It's unlikely Maya would purposefully anger Riley, but she desires everything her friend possesses. Jealous of Riley's family, Maya monopolizes her parent's attention away from Riley. Likewise, Maya wants excellent grades, convincing her friend to complete her homework for her. Overall, it's within Maya's character that she'd love Lucas because Riley already does.

Of their clique, Maya had no romantic experience and may have developed insecurities over this matter. Examples include Zay's ex-girlfriend, Smarkle (Farkle/Smackle) with the longest romance of one year. ('Smackle' – 'Goodbye'), and Riley and Lucas dating the most people before dating each other. Also, Maya's never been kissed (Farkle/Maya's nose kiss like Farkle/Riley's chin kiss didn't count.) Adding to that, Maya had never dated someone she wasn't forced to date. Namely that Maya dated Farkle so Rucas can date, then dated Lucas herself because Riley insists that she does. Compiling on this that Maya never had a monogamous boyfriend since Lucas calling both girls his "girlfriends" means that he isn't committed to her. In Maya's favour is that, like Riley, is that three boys developed crushes on her. Both friends had Farkle and Lucas date them while they've had third options in Josh and Charlie respectively. Against Maya is her domineering nature causing avoidance in boys – and some girls – meaning they won't consider her girlfriend material. Maya tells Farkle that he can't handle her. ('Pilot') Josh is unnerved by her forwardness in 'Home for the Holidays' before running away. Whenever she and Lucas are paired together, she emasculates him calling him "the lamb Mary left behind." ('Rules') At most Maya is just a friend to them furthering her romantic insecurities.

Following Maya's perceptive Rucas is the perfect Lucas relationship from witnessing their moments together. Rucas are attentive, protective toward each other, and as Friend-Lovers they listen to each other. As Lucas laughs at Riley's fanaticism over the Knicks as much Riley loves hearing his Texas. This couple is willing to sacrifice whatever possible for the other; Lucas was willing to revert into Texas Lucas for Riley ('Rileytown') and she's willing to jump into a bullpen. Observing them further Maya liked their softball game flirting and was aroused by Rucas' kiss ('First Date'). Envious, Maya thought that if Lucas is able to give Riley a fairy tale love, then Lucas can give Maya that love too. After all Prince Lucas and Princess Maya sounds nice. Yet Maya is sympathetic toward her friend, fully mindful that by chasing Lucas, Maya is breaking Riley's heart. How does Maya circumvent her predicament? Maya uses Rucas' breakup in 'New World' as evidence that Rucas wouldn't succeed long-term. Through her self-deception, Maya convinces herself that Riley's love is platonic and dates Lucas with a guilt free. Inflicting pain on her best friend never crossed Maya's mind, but Maya's jealousy overwhelmed her better judgment.

A final obstacle now separates Maya from Lucas-land: Maya isn't his type resolving this setback by becoming Lucas' ideal girlfriend. Next, Maya undergoes a Riley-esque transformation, becoming Riley in femininity, but not personality. Maya dresses femininely and softens her attitude around boys, explaining her fashion change and interest in Lucas. Riley thrives in interpersonal relationships which Maya mirrors this Riley facet to attract Lucas. Maya lost herself in competing for an unavailable boyfriend that wasn't hers. Ultimately, that is why she changed and why she fell for Lucas.

 **Theory 3: Maya loves Lucas so she can protect Riley**

Ignoring the Lucaya dalliances isn't possible, especially since there wasn't enough non-romantic hints to discount this couple. Protecting Riley is Maya's goal in the series, but the question remains how does correspond with Maya loving Lucas? How does infidelity protect anyone? Jacobs holds the official answer, but it's probably as nonsensical as the answer we received. In the prior theory Maya became Riley because Lucas wouldn't notice her otherwise – this adds further significance to Maya's _James Bond_ fantasy – enabling her to unearth Lucas' true intentions. He gawked at Maya in her Riley costume, unable to tell the difference between the girls. Bond is a spy which Maya becomes so she can test Lucas.

As teenagers, these girls want a fairy tale love, but growing up with dysfunctional parents Maya understands love isn't always forever. With Josh's help Maya realizes why she entered a relationship with Lucas she wanted to make sure Lucas was a safe option for her. When Maya confronts Riley, she tells her "How do I know if he's the right guy for you. How do I know if he's good enough?" Lucas isn't dangerous, but his uncontrollable rage could potentially harm Riley; no one wants their friends in an abusive relationship. Maya knows that aggression is attractive, but is harmful to people. Fire is destructive as well as transformative. This is the character who formed the Riley Protection Squad and wanted to attack Missy in 'Sneak Attack.' Riley is always pulling Maya back from the edge it was long overdue that Maya would repay the favor.

None of this means I hated Lucaya, in fact I loved their friendship dynamic from the beginning. I've always had more men friends than women friends and Lucaya reminded me of the cross-gender friendships I'm a part of. Whenever they were paired together they had great comedic timing like the card eating scene. Maya grabs everyone – excluding Smackle and Josh – by the collar. Anytime one of the boys had a prominent scene she grabbed them by the shirt. Maya does this to Zay, and Lucas in the bakery ('High School 2') and whenever Farkle is around. That's the exact reason he kissed her nose in 'True Maya.' She grabbed Riley's dress collar in 'World of Terror 3'. Smackle is exempt probably because she and Maya aren't close friends. Josh is exempt because he's the boy she actually likes. Unlike other girls Maya doesn't ogle him like Smackle or Missy. She doesn't treat him like a love interest like Riley and Lucas treat each other. Maya interacts with Lucas like the regular boy that he is. The episodes 'Washington' and "Creativity' Maya says that she finally trusts Lucas as a friend and that she is glad that they're friends. "You could never hurt me" from 'Ski Lodge' is an indication of their friendship. Fans aren't wrong for shipping them together, but Lucaya wasn't endgame because after. Girl Meets Sixteen's taping Jacobs told the audience, _"If we listened to fans- and we hear about Lucaya, and Riarkle and Rilaya all the time, we see what you say- the story we want to tell would be dissipated."_ *5 Could I see them as a couple if they were well planned, yes. What makes fictional Love-Hate lover successful is in its foreshadowing when the two characters begin as antagonists, manage to form a friendship – or some kind of camaraderie – and then become lovers. Examples I loved were Zane/Rikki ( _Nickelodeon's H2O: Just Add Water_ ), Niles/C.C ( _The Nanny_ ), Draco/Ginny (Harry Potter), and all Xena couples because grow happened between them –except for Draco and Ginny since that's a fanon couple. Nile and C.C pranked and insulted each other but in all five seasons that became friends, would occasionally kiss and have sex, which made them falling in love believable. Lucaya became a genuine friendship but not a romance.

 **Non-Triangles**

Opinions further split the fandom with fans debating if a love triangle was warranted, _Girl Meets World's_ story never supported this specific plotline. Removing this triangle changes nothing of the show except Riley and Lucas would've reconciled faster and Maya would've determined her mindset on her own. Jacobs twittered that Rucaya's love triangle was a "non-triangle" and he was correct.; love triangles need conflict and resolution which his plot never possessed. A successful version was 'Bee True' focusing on Mr. Feeney's relationship with Dean Lila Bolander. Stakes are intensified because if Feeney doesn't speed up his game, Bolander will reconcile with her ex-husband. What's more, 'Farkle's Choice' revolved around Farkle deciding which girl will escort him to an awards ceremony. Conversely, Rilaya's pranking and insulting for the privilege to date Farkle. With friendships splintering apart, Farkle denies them as his dates. Neither blonde nor brunette vie over Lucas, trying to seem forlorn that they love each other. "We'll check again tomorrow," Maya said, indicating that this indecision is a constant thing. It's admirable Lucas worries he'll ruin the girls' friendship but this doesn't happen and a catch-22 develops. If no one fights for him there's no reasons for his delayed decision hence there's no reason to choose either girl.

Out of the ten love triangle episodes, two contain potential conflict those being 'Triangle' and 'High School 2.' After asking how the seniors resolved their love triangle, their response is that their triangle's lasted four years. Rucaya remained different from the seniors' conflict in that their triangle ended but the audience hadn't known that yet. Therefore Rucaya possibly could've repeated the seniors' mistakes. Continuing from 'High School' was 'Triangle' where our second conflict arises when Rilaya spied on two schoolgirls in the restroom. First Girl – symbolic of Riley – and Second Girl – symbolic of Maya – ended their friendship over their boyfriend ( **Second Girl** : "I wish I never knew you!" **First Girl** : "I wish you never climbed through my bedroom window.") Implications are clear, if Maya and Riley don't – or won't – discuss their situation, their friendship will end. Like the above example, this consequence never came to fruition but _some_ consequence needs to happen. No character investment translates into the audience not remaining invested with a prolonged triangle.

Technically, the 'Ski Lodge' fantasies have conflict, on the other hand since these daydreams happened in the teenagers minds, neither girl fought for Lucas. Although the daydream sequences have merit when Maya/Riley intrude on the other's fantasy. Riley's correct in that Maya's Lucas Love isn't reality; flirtation and constant fighting destroys romance. Shortly afterward Maya destroys her relationship literally, and metaphorically, by detonating the bomb. Nonetheless Maya is also correct in informing Riley of the "death of love" because without effort, faith won't keep love alive.

Human characters often have tragic flaws, the triangle's Achille's Heel was its conclusion. Everyone dictated and defined the other's emotions; Josh defined Maya's feelings who in turn told instructed Lucas' actions on the matter. Joshaya's conversation is the most believable because Maya admits she doesn't like Lucas like the way she likes Josh. And she says this of her own volition. It doesn't excuse Riley was cheated the most, who had no input in the entire arc. Maya joked that Lucas would choose her – she did the same in 'Upstate' – and to tell Lucas he loved Riley. At each suggestion Lucas appeared dumbfounded at Maya's statements. "Tell Riley you love her. It will make me happy," Since 'Yearbook' Riley was forced out of her Lucas relationship. Her classmates forced her out, later she'd forced herself out in 'Texas' and her friends doesn't give it a second thought. Half of Riley's other friends are fickle over her relationship. For this reason, Riley is chosen by default even though it's been foreshadowed since the pilot that Rucas were endgame. Couple this with the fact that Riley's the chosen one, but isn't given time to reflect on her feelings that she's who Lucas wants. Still Rucas' conversation where the agree that what they do for themselves, they'll do for the other is heartwarming. Regardless of the outcome, Lucas fanatics would've been outraged either way. In the writers' defense 'Ski Lodge' had an advantage moving the resolution in their favor, Josh was the sole character with credibility and unbiased perspective.

The longest scenes involved Josh in this two-parter and due to their duration, his role gains importance here. Actuality, Josh's return was originally in 'New Years' and Legacy' before Uriah Shelton's accident forced writers to alter the storyline. Moving on, the Rucaya trio all ask for Josh's input at some point in the episodes. Riley asked Josh why she and Maya liked the same boy, then Maya asked him why she acted in the ways she did. Not to mention, Lucas asked Josh what it meant that Riley and Evan talked all night. We can conclude that these three respect Josh's opinion and authority, so as the audience we're supposed to do the same.

Second-hand information is all Josh knows about this love triangle, but he's known Riley and Maya since childhood giving Josh some understanding of their personalities. He's aware that Riley's nurturing and open-minded whereas Maya's cynical and headstrong. But they're identical because both crave boyfriends who can broaden their horizons. Specifically, Maya desires an adventurous partner who can _take down_ the world, as opposed to Riley craves a partner she can _embrace_ the world with. Generally speaking, Josh has the triangle pieces, he doesn't have them all, but enough to make a judgement about the girls. Josh's unbiased behavior originates from the fact that no in this conflict has a clear perspective. Rucaya is biased because the conflict revolves them, with the supporting characters being unbiased because of their inconstancy. Zay is as indecisive as and Smackle kept flirting with them. Farkle has bias because he pressures Lucas' choice without grasping possible consequences himself. Also it's assumed that Farkle want Lucas to decide not just for his own mental peace, but more for the greater good of their clique. ('Triangle', 'Upstate') To say nothing of Evan wouldn't be fair, except he's only just met every one, and show more affinity toward Riley. Lastly, the parents aren't unbiased because they will want Lucas for their own daughter. ('Upstate') What separates Josh from those listed is that he has no emotional stake allowing him a better perspective.

How I would've concluded the triangle is by denying Rucas and Lucaya to win, because by having the girls reject Lucas, they're given roles of romantic subject instead of romantic object. With Rucas and Lucaya broken up, our protagonists learn two significant lessons: one, Maya and Riley learn fairy tale romances don't happen. Most importantly the trio – and audience – learn **you are not owed a relationship, a boy/girl isn't a prize.** Surprisingly,no one earned their relationship with each other; Lucas doesn't deserve them because he delayed deciding between them two years. Maya doesn't deserve Lucas because she never fought for her relationship, and Riley doesn't deserve it because she kept renouncing her Lucas relationship. By following a breakup outcome, the writers could have explored each characters' perspectives of their breakup. Does Maya eat ice cream, then punch a wall to deal with her heartbreak? Does Riley skip school, and go for walks to deal with her emotions? Maybe Lucas reverts into Texas Lucas before crying afterward. Anything would have been better than the canon ending.

 **Rival Couples**

What makes Joshaya and Riarkle/Riarlie, and Rilaya popular is what made the Lucas pairing popular with the added reason of not wanting Lucas to get the girl. What separates Joshaya from Lucaya is that Joshaya is reciprocated and intentional. Riarkle I platonically and romantically shipped but in many ways I preferred Riley/Charlie over Riley/Lucas. Charlie Gardner wasn't as creepy as what the fandom thought, he was creepy whenever Lucas confronted him over Riley. Charlie asks Riley to the spring formal and thinking he was Lucas accepts his invitation. A hurt Lucas confronts them both. Charlie rightfully informs Lucas that if he wanted to date Riley he wouldn't have assumed that she and him were already going. When 'Texas 3' aired Lucas confronts them again then Charlie said that if he was certain about Riley he wouldn't have agreed to date Maya. Lucas had his chance and Charlie wants his chance with her. This continues up until New Years Eve when Lucas argues with Charlie during the couple game but Lucas being a creep isn't discussed after Smackle called him out on it.. On the rooftop Charlie wants Riley standing with him at midnight then Riley tells him that he shouldn't settle for a girl who can't return his feelings. Charlie's saddened but not angry and wishes that she find someone who can make her happy. Charlie even sits with Auggie (her brother) during the countdown to show he isn't angry at Riley. Like their classmates he is shocked at Farkle's revelation but nothing more. Consideration is what I liked about this couple even though Riley/Charlie lasted three episodes.

Complaints against Joshaya are: that Josh is a pedophile manipulating Maya's affections, Josh and Maya haven't known each other long enough to fall in love, and that they don't know anything about each other. What these statements mean is that said fans don't like Joshaya because it doesn't support their own. Using the _Boy Meets World_ timeline Josh is only 2 years, 6 weeks older than Maya. Eric was born June 1978 and Cory is three years younger than Eric. Josh was born prematurely on Valentine's day 1999 when Cory's approximately 18 years old. Riley was born December 2001 and Maya says in 'Ski Lodge' that there's six weeks between her and Josh's birthdays. If Josh's birthday is 14 February then Maya's birthday falls on the last week of March.*6 Technically Josh should only be a senior in high school and Maya a freshman by season three. Using _Girl Meets World's_ timeline Joshaya's age difference still isn't illegal. When we're first introduced to Josh he is seventeen and has yet to graduate high school yet. And by season three Maya's fifteen and Josh is barely eighteen. With Romeo & Juliet laws if these two had sex it wouldn't be illegal. This is Disney Channel and the network bleeped out the sex-ed scene. Disney isn't going to tackle sexual relationships.

'Home for the Holidays' showed us that Maya and Josh haven't just met. Amy greets Maya by saying that it had been awhile since they've seen her and Josh says she grew up gorgeous. A stranger off the street wouldn't have this familiarity like Maya and Josh do. Either Cory and Topanga bring Maya along with the family to Philadelphia often or Amy, Alan, and Josh visit New York often. Why the fandom thought this was Joshaya's first meeting was because of audience generations. Younger fans haven't heard of Joshua Matthews and this is _their_ first time meeting this character. 1990s fans haven't seen this character in almost a decade and Josh seems strange because a new actor (Shelton) is portraying Josh instead of Jacobs' son. Jacobs confirmed in an interview that this wasn't the first time Joshaya met just that this is the first time Maya's developed a crush on him. Later Josh tells everyone in 'Game Night' that he'll be spending summer vacation with his brother and his family before beginning college. Maya and Josh will have three months to become more acquainted with one another.

Why I support this ship is that they are perceptive of each other. In 'Game Night' Josh realizing that Maya is maturing and in the ending of 'Tale Tot' admits that he needs to stop treating her like a child. During this episode Maya says that she loves care caring he is around his family, particularly Auggie, and how he treasures his friendship with Cory. She admires how much he wants success but is afraid of letting his brother down. And that's why he drove to New York with his unopened admissions letter hoping he could make his brother proud. "And I know that even though you'd rather stay here with these girls, you're going to walk Riley and me home. Because that's just the kind of guy you are. I like you." Maya's attracted to older boys because she's had to grow up faster than her peers. She wants someone who is ambitious. Finally, in 'Ski Lodge' it's Josh's turn to say what he's noticed about Maya. First off, he is fully aware that her feelings may change, pointing to her Lucas phase as an example, and that he crush on him may be because she is searching for a father figure in a boyfriend. "Maybe it's because your dad left. Maybe it's because you've never felt that love." What he likes about her is that her experiences has made her one of the best friends anyone could have. He loves that her experiences have given her the warmest, biggest heart he's seen.

If three years are meaningless than why don't they date now? Since they aren't dating then doesn't that mean Josh is manipulating Maya?

No. It's awkward for Josh during season one because he had seen Maya grow up and hasn't thought of her romantically yet. Maya's insecure about this when she sees him with the college recruiter or his roommates. ('First Date' and 'Tale Tot') During family game night Josh isn't unnerved by Maya's love and tolerates her flirting but he is still uncertain as to what it all means. By 'First Date' Josh's rejection by the recruiter allows him to empathize with Maya over her feelings toward him. By 'Ski Lodge' Josh gives his reason why they shouldn't date now. He doesn't want her pining after him for an eventually that may never come and that they should be on equal life levels before they begin dating. He reiterates this to Zay in 'Bear' by adding that whenever he and Maya date it will be Maya's decision in how they proceed. In 'New World' Rucas wanted to wait until they were ready but when Joshaya do the same thing it's considered abusive or creepy. (And if the rumors were true the writers always intended to pairing Maya with a Matthews member. Before Elliot was written out the writers said Maya would end up with him.) I loved this because Josh is giving Maya a choice where Lucas never had. This is consent.

 **Who's to Blame: Jacobs or Disney?**

Was Jacobs to blame with his sequel? No, his flaws were authorial intent and planning. Jacobs intended to gender-flip _Boy Meets World,_ but he did not foresee a ship war and a broken fandom. He didn't intend for his new characters to regress into shallow imitations of Cory and Shawn. Over telling was the show's problem but from the beginning Jacobs had an uncertain audience. Generation Z was his targeted audience but teenagers may not be watching Disney Channel anymore and elementary school children comprise the network's audience. Children won't find a teenager's relevant yet. The 1990s generation sympathizes with Jacobs' plots but we're at different life experiences - college, children of our own – and we can't relate to them anymore. Who does Jacobs cater his storylines to?

Yet the Disney executive weren't blameworthy either. Hosting _Girl Meets World_ was an intelligent decision on the network's part. Through the 1990s the Disney corporation fought for ABC/ABC Family networks and after _Boy Meets World_ finished on ABC Family Disney Channel hosted reruns on its network. Taking on _Girl Meets World_ would tap into the nostalgic market and help them sell merchandise and celebrities. When the series lost viewership mid-season 2 due to scheduling changes, this might have been why the love triangle was added into the storyline. The show made little income in terms of school supplies and dollar store book tie-ins. It's not surprising that Disney would prematurely cancel the show after three seasons. Consequently, canceling the show cemented the sequel's fate. If a host network can't remain invested in its own show, why should others like _Netflix or Hulu_ invest in this show as well?

 **Conclusion**

Comparing this show to _Boy Meets World_ is unfair, by that comparison of course _Girl Meets World_ is inferior. As a continuation, especially for a the _Disney Channel_ this wasn't a bad show. What this show needed was a few more female writers and maybe another year to finetune Jacobs project, but I definitely would suggests _Girl Meets World_ as a watchable television show.

* * *

*1 Negative appropriation involves malicious intent, something Riley doesn't possess. Furthermore no one of Japanese descent offers their viewpoint so 'Popular' can't be considered negative appropriation. 'Girl Meets White Guilt' is an appropriate title instead of 'Popular.'

*2 Greek Loves are Storge, familial love; Eros, sexual love; Agape, universal love; Mania, obbssional love; Ludos, playful love; Pragma, practical love; Philia, brotherly love; and Philautia, self-love. Color Wheel theory of love describestromantic love using primary, secondary, and tertiary colours. For example Stogic Eros or Agapic Mania.

*3 The friend-zone doesn't exist. It blame girls for not reciprocating boy's feelings.

*4 Smurfvlogs is blinded by his shipping preferences to give a proper critique. Whether is Vampire Diaries or Disney programs he condemns opinions differing from his own. Better critics include: Lindsay Ellis (former Nostalgia Chick) who analyzes nostalgic shows without bias. Pop Culture Detective analyzes media that's detrimental to men and women. A great essay is Abduction As Love or Ellis' essay about RENT. The Disney Brain and Twisted Dan review Disney Channel work from Generation Z's perspective. And if you're look for shipping or theory channels, check out Shipper's Guide to the Universe or Game/Film Theory.

*5 plutoandferrett . tumblr post / 147762267190 / if-we-listened-to-fans-and-we-hear-about-lucaya

*6 The GMW wikia states that her birthday is 16 January, 2001. This may be a mathematical error or a continuity error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Essays**

whosaysitsfantasy . tumblr post / 133625690372 / lucaya-rucas-triangle

tvtropes pmwiki / pmwiki . php / Analysis / Nickelodeon magazine/archive/1988/02/love-triangles/376328/

post / 125280313440 / so-weirdgirl-meets-world-parallels-these-are-my

fallen-karmacode . tumblr post / 132519063506 /the-logic-of-love-stories-and-girl-meets-world

mackmeta . tumblr post / 173838951689 / accurate - girl - meets – world - colour - theories (accurate gmw colour theories)

 **GMW Character Links**

tilltheworldendsx3 . tumblr post / 147563368648 (Maya answers "why")

ginnysgardners . tumblr post / 145487172661 / why - do - you - hate - maya - jw (why do you hate maya)

sand1128 . tumblr post / 139379241480 / maya-harts-not-so-terrible-life (Maya's not so terrible life)

rileystown . tumblr post / 148578313095 / how-to-be-aggresively-and-obsessively-put-on-the (how to be aggressively put on a pedestal)

rileymeetsworldgifs . tumblr post / 149558083852 / maya-being-a-good-friend-to-riley (Maya being a "good friend" to Riley)

farklefogelmanis . tumblr post / 149532149004 / maya-in-girl-meets-bear-just-this-once-can-i (Maya's selflessness or selfishness)

anti - riley - matthews . tumblr post / 143347798937 / girlsmeetingtheworld-anti-riley-matthews (anti riley matthews/rucas)

kirasren . tumblr post / 148559933956 / how-to-get-irrationally-hated-by-girl-meets (how to be irrationally hated by a fandom)

rileystown . tumblr post / 140125329695 / can - people - stop - blaming – riley (can everyone stop blaming riley)

ginnysgardners . tumblr post / 146238829231 / rilayay-lmitchellsz-i-dont-fucking-care-riley (Riley/Rucas standing up to Maya/Lucaya)

rilaya-land . tumblr post / 140115820353 / do-you-think-the-show-will-show-depression-with#notes (Riley Depression Theory)

post/137531541487/just-a-little-rant-about-new-years#tumblr_notes

rilaya-land . tumblr post / 140193972403 / okay-i-nerver-even-notice-riley-struggles-as-a-7 (RIley depress theory 2)

gmw-trashs96 . tumblr post / 150561155492 / smackle-friends-headcanons-this-list-is-only-for#tumblr_notes

gmw-trashs96 . tumblr tagged / the-cupcake-and-the-cowboy

 **Lucas Ships vs Rival Ships**

lewissimon . tumblr post / 155083626213 / maya-and-lucas-vs-maya-and-josh-click-gifs-for (Joshaya vs Lucaya)

lucayahs . tumblr tagged / anti-smurfvlogs (smurfvlogs)

theowldetective . tumblr post / 133911383081 / can - you - summarise - the - revised - flashback - theory - i#notes (gmw lucaya/riarkle master plan theory)

whosaysitsfantasy . tumblr post / 133625690372 / lucaya-rucas-triangle (Lucaya/Rucas Triangle Necessity)

ginnysgardners . tumblr post / 140373845811 / rileyfriars-damnrucas-lovelyrowans (Rucas Vs Lucaya)

 **Shawn Links**

shawnphunters . tumblr post / 148431961902 / okay-here-is-a-thing-that-needs-to-be-addressed (Shawn/Angela vs Shawn/Katy)

icedteaandoldlace . tumblr post/ 147032478336 / remember-when-topanga-said-she-knew-everything-was (Shwan/Angela)

fredsythe . tumblr post / 147521046658 / psa-this-is-clearly-not-a-set-for-riley-stans-so (shawn clearly doesn't like riley)

shawnphunters . tumblr post / 167264494932 / milesholllingsworthh-alright-yall-here-it-is (Anti Shawn/Katy)

twitter riderstrong / status / 439181085121839105 (Rider Strong on Shawn/Angela)

www . hypable shawn - angela - boy - meets - world/ (Shawn/Angela BMW)

twitter realtrinamcgee / status / 612109722288664576 (Trina McGee on Shawn/Angela)

pagesix 2018 / 06 / 15 / boy - meets - world - creator - reveals - why - shawn - and - angela - couldn't - end - up - together/

 **Extra Links**

knowgramming nicknames_pet_names_and_ (Pet names, nicknames, metaphors)

blogs . scientificamerican mind-guest-blog / why-do-we-use-pet-names-in-relationships / (Why do we use petnames)

www . independent . co . uk / life-style / love-sex / (love at first sight doesn't exist)

www . independent . co . uk / life-style / love-sex / (dating a friend true love)

www . apa monitor / nov05 / cycle . aspx (Rumination & Depression)


End file.
